If I Said...
by Digi-diva
Summary: Jurato! Juri and Takato for the ignorant. Takato and Juri series....I'm no good at summaries...Here goes nothing...Juri and Takato seem to have some problems telling each other some things...or do they? 4/4 chapters finished!!!!
1. I like you

**A/N:** Yay! New Jurato!! If you're wondering about the title, well, you'll see...There are 4 chapters to this story, and maybe, maybe an epilogue, but only if you guys want one... 

**Disclaimer:** Digimon isn't mine, but I'm going to take credit for writing the story if that's okay with y'all... 

If You Said...

Chapter One: If You Said, "I like you."

Juri's P.O.V. 

I looked over at Takato, who's locker was beside mine, and grinned at him. He probably didn't know it, but he was my best friend. 

Don't get me wrong, I've got tons of friends, it's just, Takato was different. It was like Takato was more important than Maylene, or Doyobi...When I was with him, I felt as if my life was right there in front of me. 

Or, to put it in plain English, I had a crush on him. 

He was so sweet and so kind, and I loved everything about him. Problem? So did every other girl in our school. Namely Hidari, who was so much prettier and popular than I was. Not that Takato would judge a girl by those standards, I have more faith in him than that, it's just...She sticks out more you know? He'd notice her before me, and by time he got around to me, it could be too late... 

But, as I was saying, I was at my locker, grinning like a fool, so Takato would see me, take pity on me, and kiss me...no such luck... 

Takato grinned back at me and said, "Hey 'Ri? Meet me at Stew's okay? I've got something to tell you..." and with that he left the building. 

Okay...I think my heart just stopped...do I have a pulse? I DON'T HAVE A PULSE!!! 

Just then I felt a hand on mine...I looked up to see Lee grinning at me. 

"If you're checking for your pulse, you might want to put your fingers on your neck or your wrists, because your elbow won't have one." 

I quickly moved my fingers to my neck, and felt relieved to feel a little beating movement. 

"Oh thank God-hey! How did you know I was looking for my pulse?!" 

Lee laughed and said, "Because you kinda screamed out. "I DON'T HAVE A PULSE!" and when I saw you with your fingers on your elbow, I just put two and two together." 

I swear to God, I don't know if I look like an over-ripe tomato or an under-ripe one. My face feels awful hot, and I think I'm gonna blow chunks. 

At that exact moment, Ruki walked by. 

"Hey are you guys coming to Stew's or what? Takato's waiting!" 

I think my heart just fell into my stomach. MY INTERNAL ORGANS CAN'T TAKE ALL OF THIS STOPPING AND GOING! 

Ruki looked at me like I had two heads. 

"What do you mean, stopping and going?" 

Oh damn, I said that out loud too. 

I just shook my head, grabbed my bad, slammed my locker door shut, and ran out of the building. I could hear Ruki before I left. 

"Was it something I said?" 

-Later That Night- 

I'm so tired. I feel like I've been running for hours. My legs feel like lead. I want to cry so desperately. I thought maybe Takato invited me because he was going to tell me he liked me or something. And he invited her. Ruki. I guess I've always been a bit jealous of her. I mean, he dreamed her for God's sakes! How can I compete with his dream girl? 

I sat down on one of the local benches and opened my backpack, searching for my CD player. I slid my headphones on and put in my Ayumi Hamasaki CD. I had always been a big Ayu fan. 

For some ungodly reason, the CD screen kept saying no disc. But of course there was a disc! I just put it in! 

"Stupid CD player! HA! Maybe if you actually PLAYED the CDs!" 

I then heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Maybe if you put it in right-side up it will play." 

I turned to see Takato smiling down at me. Why does God keep punishing me? 

I opened my CD player and, indeed, the CD was upside down. 

"Your nerves must be really fried today Ri-chan," he put on a sarcastic face, and used his favorite sarcastic voice, "does someone need a hug?" 

Yes! I silently pleaded...not silently enough though. Because, once again, I had said it out loud. I have such a big mouth. 

Takato looked at me, almost in awe it seemed. He gave me his papa look, and asked me what was wrong. 

"Nothing is wrong Takato, I just..." I trailed off, not knowing how to say I love you. 

Takato did hug me and believe me I hugged back. And we just stayed there, in each other's arms...but it meant more for me than him. This thought made me pull away from Takato. 

"Why didn't you show up today at Stew's? I was waiting for you...Remember? I have something to tell you." 

I shrugged, knowing full well why I didn't go. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I would have gone, seen him there with Lee and Ruki and I would have just died. But I very well couldn't tell Takato that now could I? 

"Come on, I think it's time you know about this...You're one of my best friends 'Ri-chan! But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" 

Well, if this was going to be a confession of love it wouldn't be very romantic... 

"I promise not to tell a soul if you don't want me to Takato, but what is it?" 

Takato just grinned and took my hand, and started walking, dragging me along. Not to say I didn't comply willingly, because I did. 

We kept walking until we got to a cage or cave of some sort... 

Takato opened the gate and led me in. And this is where I got the biggest surprise of my life...or so I thought, because much bigger things awaited me. But anyway, Takato pointed to the corner and I saw something moving there. 

A red something moving there. 

A big red something moving there. 

A big red dinosaur something moving there. 

Holy shit... 

I would have screamed had Takato not thought ahead and placed his hand over my mouth. 

"Juri, this is Guilmon. He's well...a digimon..." 

He took his hand off of my mouth and I said, "A di-di-di-digimon?" 

Takato nodded. 

"How? Why?" 

"Well it all started when..." 

-After the story- 

"Oh my...I don't know what to say Takato. He's cute!" 

"Takatomon, what is cute?" 

Takato and I laughed. 

"Cute is...well, look at Juri Guilmon. She's cute." 

"Oh..." 

Oh no...there goes my heart again... 

"You think I'm cute Takato?" 

Takato blushed. He's blushing! That must mean he likes me, right? Or maybe he didn't mean it and he's embarrassed. 

"Well, of course I think you're cute 'Ri...you didn't know that?" 

"No...I wish you would have said it before..." 

"Well, what if I said I like you Juri? I mean, a lot a lot like you?" 

I couldn't say anything. Because I don't have a pulse, my heart is jumping up in down from my stomach to my mouth, and some butterflies were just let loose in my stomach. 

"Do you like me Juri?" 

All I could do was nod. But at least I nodded enthusiastically. 

He grinned and said, "Well then, would you like to-" 

"TAKATO!" 

The two of us (three including Guilmon) turned and saw Lee and Ruki running our way with a giant thing following them. They all stood by Takato upon reaching them, and stared and the giant thing approaching them. 

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Terriermon said, "unless you're us." 

And this is where I witnessed the first real digimon battle ever. 

It was amazing, the battle. I'd never seen anything like it. When it was over, I looked over to Takato who had little droplets of sweat on his forehead. He grinned back at me and gave me a little victory v. Lee and Ruki grinned at us, with that all knowing smile the best friends of crushers always master, and slowly slinked away. 

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, would you like to go on a date with me sometime Juri?" 

"I'd love to Takato." 

He grinned at hugged me, giving me a peck on the cheek. 

"Takatomon, what is a date?" 

Fin 

**A/N:** Did you like it? I thought it was especially spiff. Plus, I know he only pecked her cheek, and they didn't have sex yet, but duh? They got together, they're not gonna be making out or anything yet until they're going steady (in my story anyway). Please R&R, because that will encourage me to get up the next chapter. 

-Devilish Diva- 


	2. I love you

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's greatly appreciated. I'm also taking requests, so if you have a plot or couple you'd like to see written, I'd love to do it! Oh, and the chapters switch POVs, so this one is in Takato's POV. It takes place on the next school year so Takato and Ruki are seventeen now, and in their senior year of high school. 

**Disclaimer:** Digimon does belong to me. I own it. Really I do. I'm also J.K. Rowling, so I own Harry Potter. And if you believe one word of this then you need help. 

If You Said...

Chapter Two: If You Said, "I love you."... 

Takato's POV: 

I sat outside of the school waiting for Juri. She said she would be a bit late, but this is ridiculous. At long last she came running out of the building with a giant bundle in her hands. She ran out and came to a halt when she was by me. 

"I've got a surprise!" she said, before running of in the direction of the cave-cage(as she called it), where I kept Guilmon during the day. 

I ran to catch up with her, and arrived just as she was opening the gate. The two of us walked in with Guilmon and Juri opened her bag. Inside was tons of food. 

"I got the McDonalds bar in the caf to give up their almost old stuff. New shipment tomorrow." She grinned at me. 

"Is that the surprise?" I asked over the noise of Guilmon's smacking...honestly, I should have taught him table manners. 

Juri grinned mischievously, and shook her head. 

"I've got my own condo! Daddy gave it to me for my birthday! And there's and extra room and..." 

Was she going to ask me to live with her? But we were so young...not that I don't want to sleep with her...Oh, wow, I'm gonna move in with Juri! 

"I was thinking, maybe Guilmon could say with me. He'd make a great security system, and then we wouldn't have to worry about him being out here in the cave-cage where someone might find him! I think it's brill!" 

"Wha...?" I asked before falling flat on my face. Real smooth huh? 

Juri giggled that cute giggle of hers, the one that makes me weak in the knees, and continued talking. 

"Plus, major benefit here, you have absolutely no reason to come and see me at ungodly hours of the night! As Yolei would say, perfecto!" 

Juri smiled at me, hoping I would say yes, but she should know by now that I would do anything she wanted...simply because she wanted it. I didn't know exactly how to say it to her, but I was in love with her. For so many years I had a crush on her, and then I started really liking her and now, now I was in love with her. But it was her turn now. Long, long ago, she had admitted her crush on me. Then, in their freshman year, I admitted I liked her. She would have to tell me if she was in love or not. 

"Takato, would you rather just keep kissing pavement, or wouldn't you rather kiss me?" 

I realized I was still on the ground, and I jumped up. Rule number one: Never ever turn down an opportunity to have make-out session with Juri, not just for your own good, but because it just felt right when I was kissing her. You know how people talk about tastes when they kiss someone? It's totally bogus if you ask me…Juri did have a taste, she always tasted like chocolate truffles, because she was in love with them and ate them constantly with strawberries (this was of course in my favor because it meant I got to feed them to her sometimes). But Juri had a feel. You kissed her and there was this feeling…You'd have to kiss her to know what I'm talking about, and you'd have to go over my dead body to kiss her. 

So, as I was saying I began kissing her, taking in the feel of her lips and her tongue. I loved her tongue. Stop laughing, I really do! It's not long or anything, but it's kinda wide, and soft, and it felt good in my mouth. 

And that's how I spent the next two and a half hours. 

-After The..Erm..Make-Out Session, or The Next Day- 

I ran up to Kai and the gang in front of Stew's around nine that next morning... 

"...I can't belive she let you do that Lee!" Kai was saying. 

"Can we just drop this now?" Lee said blushing deep red. It really didn't look well compared with his blue hair...the colors were just all wrong. And man do I sound like Juri. 

"What are you guys talking about huh?" 

"Lee got to third base! Almost made that home run!" 

Wait a minute..Lee got to third base? But Lee was going out with Ruki and that meant... 

"DUDE! You're kidding right? I can't believe RUKI let you to third base!!" 

Kai laughed along with me as Lee just got redder and redder. Soon Ruki walked up to the trio. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled it, looking nothing like the Ruki they had met so many years ago. She looked rather childish like that, but no more childish than any person who's ever been in love. Lee looked especially happy to see her, kissing the top of her head and smelling her hair. But this story is about me, not them. 

Kai's girlfriend, Susie (which btw-really didn't make Lee happy especially when they started making out), jumped up on his back, happily chattering away in his ear. Now I was the only one without my girlfriend…I waited for Juri to arrive. But I knew her clock was always 10 minutes late, so I waited patiently. Soon she came running up to me, immediately attacking my mouth with hers…not that I minded one bit. So there we all were, just standing in front of the local deli making out with each other, when Kimberly, the daughter of the woman who owned the deli came out. To put it simply she was a skank, and she had it for me-bad. But I only had eyes for my 'Ri-chan... 

"Hey Takato-kun, Juri...Everyone...Wanna come in now? PDA is so not accepted right now...Me and Kaisuke just broke up..." 

"I can see why," I heard Juri say, "Maybe once he heard she was a two way slut he dropped her ass..." she murmured to Ruki and Susie who nodded along with her. No girl really liked Kim. She was American, and you can bet that's what they called her...American Slut-Girl...She basically opened her legs for anyone and everyone, and she was a big favorite of the Nagano High football team. 

We came on in though, ordered our usuals, and began discussing the last episode of Digimon. We were still majorly into the show as it had developed more for older people. Mimi had made a deal of some sort with Joe. They were faking a relationship (it appeared to be just for the sex), though neither of them knew they both wanted it to be real. And on the last episode she told him how she felt after one particularly heavy night, and they finally admitted it! 

We stayed there for practically the whole day, just hanging out with each other when we should have been cramming for finals. When we were all leaving, I decided to go with Juri to her new condo. 

-At The Condo- 

Juri opened the door and I was surprised to find the place completely furnished. Guilmon came running at us, knocking us both down in the doorway. Like a little child... 

"Woah Dino! Down boy!" Juri said, petting Guilmon as if he was a dog...I should have been upset, but Guilmon loved it. 

Juri grabbed my hand and gave me a quick tour of the condo, and then led me to the...*ahem* bedroom. We didn't like, have sex or anything, Juri wasn't going to give that up until our wedding night...if we ever had one. But at least we got a nice make-out session every five minutes. 

I had gotten to third base with Juri about a year ago when we were 16, and that's most likely where I'd be staying for quite a while. ANYWAYS, the two of us had a little fun, you can use your imaginations, but I'll just tell you straight up, Juri had bee the one to show me women can have multiple orgasms…I wouldn't speak to her for a whole week when I found that out. 

But now we were laying together, and I was stroking her hair. She used the ginger lily shampoo and conditioner set I bought her, and it smelled...divine. Juri turned her self over so we were no longer spooning, and looked me in the eye. 

"Takato?" she asked, seeming almost scared or somtheing, which was very out of character for her. 

"Yes Juri?" 

"Takato, I, I just wanted to say," she stuttered out, "I love you Takato. With all my heart. I mean, I can picture spending the rest of my life with you. I love you." 

"Juri," I said, "I love you too 'Ri-chan. I love you so much, and sometimes I think without you, I could die. Like I breathe through your lips..." Okay, that sounded incredibly corny... 

Juri grinned up at me. 

I just might make that home-run yet... 

**A/N:** Did you like it? I hope so! The next chapter will be up soon, I just gotta start on it...oh, and once again, thank you reviewers! Also, remember, I'm not just taking requests-I'm asking for them! Please review, it makes me feel so much better about the story you know?


	3. Marry Me

**A/N:** Hey guys! There's only one more chapter after this. If you can guess what it is about, you get a fic of your choice kay? I only have one couple I flat out refuse to write-Mimato. Sorry, I'm just too die hard Jyoumi/Anti-Yamato for that. Also, just like the last one, this fic has Sukai, Rukee, and Jurato/Jukato. 

**Dedication:** The Daiyako tidbit is dedicated to SonicAsh, just to tide you over until I think up a plot for your Daiyako. 

**Disclaimer:** Digimon isn't mine, but it will be...I can promise you that... 

If You Said... 

If You Said, "Marry me."... 

Juri's POV 

I think I'm crying...It's over now...all of it. Everything...and I'm so happy. Finally, I don't have to put up with it anymore. I turned to Takato, and wrapped my arms around him. He was happy about graduation too, but he wasn't crying like myself. But I just couldn't help it. It wasn't like when you were a child and it was summer. It was the beggining that sprung from an end, just like every beggining did. College was over. Now my life started. I looked at Takato...hopefully, _our_ life would be starting soon. 

"Hey guys," Ruki said as she walked up to us with the rest of the gang, "is the party still on at Juri's condo?" 

I nodded and Susie pumped her fist. Susie wasn't graduating yet, but she loved parties. Lee glared at Kai, who was well, fondling Susie. Lee had never really accepted Kai and Susie, but he knew better then to tamper with the relationship. Never underestimate the power of a pissed diva. 

"'Ri-chan?" I heard Takato saying, "Are you coming? Afterall, it _is_ your party...And you don't want to trust this bunch of idiots alone in your home do you?" 

I snapped out of it andnoticed that the group was way ahead of me. They were all glaring at Takato who had not yet left my side. I nodded and walked begind gim. 

"PIGGY BACK RIDE TIME!" I shouted to the girls, who in turn all jumped on their boyfriend's backs. Well, save Ruki. She jumped on her _husband's_ back. The two had gotten married the previous summer. 

Takato grunted, showing he didn't appreciate the unexpected added weight on him. We jumped into Kai's Tahoe, me and Takato in the back where there were no seats. It gaves us an excuse to be rolling around. 

When we pulled up in front of my condo, me and Takato jumped out of the car and I ran to unlock the door, Takato and I jumped out of the way, being that we were smart, but the rest of the gang wasn't as smart as we were, so they got trampled by an excited Guilmon. He quickly located me and Takato, but we were prepared. Takato opened his arms for Guilmon to jump into, but Guilmon jumped on me instead, which left Takato looking rather stupid. I laughed, and hugged Guilmon. Susie and Kai who had just recently found out Digimons were real, still looked a bit shocked. 

Ruki's digimon, Renimon, who had this whole disappearing act thing going on, appeared with Terriermon in tow. The jumped to their owners, and the huge group of us walked into my condo... 

Takato imidately began raiding my fridge, Kai and Susie disappeared, and Ruki and Lee began helping me set up the party. And as I heard a crash in my kitchen, I thought, this is going to be a looooong night. 

-After The Party- 

I sighed gratefully as everyone finally left but Takato. He was spending the night with me again. I had made sure he told his roommate first. Once he forgot, and let's just say it was not pleasant! Takato and Marc (an American boy) had been roomates since our senior year of high school. They were really close, and I used to get so jealous of their friendship, because Takato used to ignore me to do some 'man-stuff' with him. But now I had my little pet properly trained. And I learned the power of a compramise. 

Takato snapped his fingers in front of my face, giving me the papa look. He asked if I was okay. I just nodded and excused myself to the bathroom, where I proceeded to run myself (and eventually Takato) a bubble bath. As I was waiting for the water to fill the tub, I recalled today's episode of Digimon. Davis and Yolei had announced their third child, and renewed their vows. It was so sweet. And the bonus hentai episode of their second honeymoon we bought on Pay-Per-View rocked too... 

I checked the water, and saw it was getting close to the brim. Just the way I like it. So with me and Takato's added weight it would just barely overflow...But I didn't let the extra water drain out....somehow the extra water made it more romantic...don't ask. I don't even know why. 

I turned off the water and went to grab Takato from the living room, where he was feeding Guilmon. I stood in the doorway, and suggestively beckoned him over to me with my finger. He scrambled to me, and we made our way to the tub... 

-After the Bath (I'm keeping this story PG-13!! USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS! But remember...they didn't have sex, no matter how much you imagine)- 

I wrapped the bath robe around myself and slipped on my pink pig slippers. I followed Takato to the kitchen and I made us hot cocoa. I looked over at him...he seemed so jumpy...He was searching in the pocket of his shorts for something. I just shook my head and turned to get some more milk for a third cup. When I turnedback around I saw Takato getting on his knees... 

**_HOLY FUCKING SHIT COWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I think I'm hyperventalating...PLEASE tell me this isn't a joke, because I'll be crushed. 

"Juri?" 

"Meep." 

"Okay...Juri, I had a whole speech prepared, but Guilmon ate it, and I can't remember it, so I'll just get straight to the point. Juri? Will you marry me? 

**_HOLY FUCKING SHIT COWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" I was screaming. I'm not sure, but I tihnk I did a victory dance...or was that Takato? 

And then I realised, as Takato put the ring on my finger. I'm engaged. Soon I'm going to be Juri Matsuda...wow....Who knew? 

Well, according to Susie.._everyone._

**A/N:** You like? I hope! Also, remember, guess the really easy next chapter, and win! Just look at the pattern, and who's POV the next one will be. Also, if you play neopets, I've started a petition. It's to make books re-usable again. Just go to: http://petitionpetition.com/cgi/petition.cgi?id=2586 and sign it, or go to petitionpetition.com and type neopets in the search box. It's the second petition. ANYWAYS, please, please, review. I know this one was short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, but only if you guys review! 


	4. I'm Pregnant

**A/N:** It's here! It's here! It sux, but it is here!

**Dedication:** Sonic Ash, ~Melody~, Jyoumimilove, and everyone else who kicked my ass until this story was out!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is NOT mine. But believe me it will be-and when it is, you will know. 

If You Said...

Chapter Four: If You Said, "I'm Pregnant." 

Juri walked in the door, and I couldn't help but notice she was almost in a daze. She looked so happy. I watched adoringly as she attempted to put her coat on the coat rack. She missed by a mile, but she didn't even notice. Maybe she got that raise at work? Or a promotion? She slid her shoes off, put her house slippers on, and walked to the kitchen. She had the refridgerator open, and was halfway to the Strawberry Cheesecake she _knew_ was for dessert when she saw me. She looked up guiltily and grinned. I couldn't help but forgive her for attempting to soothe her munchies with my cheesecake. 

"How was your day sweetheart? And the doctor's appointment?" I asked her. 

"Oh it was great sweetheart," she replied, but then her face fell as she said, "I have something to tell you after dinner." 

She seemed so serious. Was it about her doctor's appointment? Was she dying? Did she have cancer? Four days to live? My baby! 

She was setting the silverware on the dining table. I rushed to her side. 

"Let me do that sweetheart!" I said hurriedly as I set about putting the dishes on the table. She was dying and all she could think about was putting the dishes out? My sweet sweet Juri. 

"Thank you Takato! I'm so tired. At least let me put the food out baby. I wish I could have been home. I would have made your dinner. I know how you love that southern chicken receipe I got when I was in Texas." 

I was unable to object to her putting the food out since while she was talking she had already accomplished the task. That and the thought of that chicken receipe that Juri's cousin Jasmine had given made mouth water and sidetracked me. 

As we were eating dinner I couldn't help but notice Juri was going out of her way to make sure I got what I wanted. That sweet think. She was trying to make my last memories of her good ones. But all my memories of her were great. Except that time when she...but I won't talk about that here. I could see right through that little wife of mine. She was the best girl any man could ask for. I'm so glad she chose me. 

"Takato?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes dear heart?"

"Have you ever thought about having children? I mean we've been married for two years, and it's so lonely in here sometimes."

What did I tell you? She's so wonderful! She's wishing I had been able to have a child with her before she left.

"Oh 'Ri-chan, of course I want children. But I can always adopt." I said soothingly.

To my suprise she looked absolutely petrified. Must not have been the answer she was looking for...

Eventally dinner was finished, and after I finished washing the dishes (erm...I just stuck 'em in our dishwasher, and thanked the Lord and Lady that in the years since our childhood dishwashing technology had advanced.) I found that Juri had set up my chair with pillows, coffee, and the quilt we kept in the living room for winter nights such as this one. The fire was lit and it looked so comfy.

"Juri you shouldn't have! Someone in your delicate condition shouldn't be doing so much work."

Juri's mouth opened wide as did her eyes. She was trying to say something.

"You...you..you know?!" she finally got out.

I nodded solemnly.

"Oh Takato!" she said, or more she screamed.

"Calm down, and don't over exert yourself!" I chasitised.

She looked only the slightest bit guilty. "Well it isn't going to happen like right away Takatomon!" Juri said playfully.

"Well, about how much longer do we have?"

"Within the vicinity of nine months." Juri said.

I was relieved. We had more time than I'd thought.

"Well, we should get to bed while we still can 'Ri." I said suggestively. And you can bet I didn't mean sleeping.

She giggled and the two of us ran into our room. 

Some hours later I was still awake, thinking about how I would soon loose my Juri. I was devastated, as it was finally sinking in. She would be gone forever. In only nine months. 

At this point, something clicked. I don't know what it was, or why I thought of it, but I remembered Juri and I talking about children. And then it clicked.

Juri wasn't dying. She was pregnant. The total opposite of death. She was, I mean, _we_ were having a child! We made a life! I let out a girlish squeal and Juri woke up.

"Takato?" she asked wearily.

"I just figured it out Juri! You're not dying! YOU'RE HAVING A BABY! WE'RE HAVING A BABY! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" I screamed.

Juri's face was serious as she said, "But Takato...I am dying...I've got cancer."

My face fell, and all happiness was gone. She really was dying...

"I'm kidding Takato! I'm kidding!"

I didn't know whether or not to believe her, but I figured she was done with her kidding. All the while we lay there, her in my arms, that night, the same thing looped through my mind:_ The woman I'm holding is having my baby. I'm a daddy._

.....

Juri and I rushed out of the car, with our child in hand. I had the baby, after much prodding on my part to Juri. We were having a happy baby day party, and I didn't want her to drop our child in surprise. She was notorious for that. We opened the door and many shouts were heard. 

Juri shushed them all after a squeal of delight and dropping her bag with her nightgowns and such from the hospital. I gave a semi-victory grin. I _knew_ should would drop something.

Lee, Ruki, Kenta, Kazu, Suzie, and all our other friends. Even Juri's cousin had flown here from America.

Jasmine took the baby from me and stared at it in marvel.

"Is it a girl or a boy Kato?" she asked me.

"Girl." I said simply.

"Her name is Michiko!" Juri said happily, "Michiko Temistica Matsuda."

I grinned along with my wife. I knew that many happy things would occur in my life, but this moment, would always be treasured. 

**A/N:** Sorry if it was rushed, but I just wanted to hurry out the last chapter. The sidestory has been put on hold while I redo Strawberry Vanillia to make it a Sukazu, and to answer questions about Kai, no he was not made up, but he is not part of the Tamers series. I think he's from one of the video games, but in all honesty I forgot. But please, PLEASE review! I LOVE hearing from you guys, and reviews help. And if you're an author, and you don't review, SHAME ON YOU! You know more than anyone that reviews are important.

Also, I know that I'm not accepting anyomous reviews, but that will change later. I will eventually change it back. So if you really want to review, but you're not an author, e-mail me at da_sugar_plum_faerie@hotmail.com, and I'll put it up for you or something! 


End file.
